Episode 020 - Bustin' a Cap with Film Riot
Emily's back, Ryan introduces Blood-tober, and fun with blood-filled squibs. Episode Run-time - 10:33 Exploding Squib Disclaimer: This method can cause bodily harm. Do not use on your actor or any pets or animals. When using anything that may cause bodily harm always use a non-living human/animal analog stand-in or use proper protection. Film Riot and the editors of this wiki are not responsible for any bodily harm or loss of limbs to people or animals. Do this at your own risk. If you are under the age of 18 have adult supervision when attempting this effect. *Difficulty: Medium *Needs: **'Safety glasses - Always wear eye protection!' **Small firework (Bobcat) **Model rocket igniters **14-2 electrical wire (other sizes will work, e.g. 22-2 or 24-2 stranded phone or bell wire) ***14-2 refers to two 14-gauge wires enclosed in a plastic jacket ***14-2 wire may be overkill for this project; smaller wire would be more suitable **9-volt battery **Metal plate **Duct tape **Condoms **Fake blood **Shirt **Scissors #Cut a small hole into one of the Bobcat fireworks and insert a rocket igniter. #Attach the black and white wire to each of the leads on the end of the rocket igniter. #Fill a condom with fake blood. #Tape the metal plate to onto your analog or actor using duct tape in the area where you want them to be shot. #Have your analog or actor wear a disposable shirt and mark the spot where the metal plate is located. #Remove the shirt and put a piece of duct tape on the inside of the shirt where the mark is located. Cut a star shape from the mark. #Tape the Bobcat to the metal plate and the fake blood pack over the Bobcat. Put the shirt back over your analog or actor and line up the hole. #When filming, count down to when the squib will go off. Touch wire leads the prongs on the 9-volt battery and the squib will go off. Compressed Air Squib *Difficulty: Easy *Needs: **Clear tubing **Duct tape **Garden sprayer (the type used to disperse chemicals or bug spray; use a clean one) **Fake blood **Shirt **Sponge **Syringe (with no needle) #Connect the clear tubing to your garden sprayer using duct tape. #Plug the opposite end of the clear tubing with a piece of duct tape and a folded piece of tape. #Cut a small hole into the hose about an inch to 1.5" from the bottom. #Attach the hose to your actor using duct tape. Make sure you do not block the hole on the hose. #Cut small pieces of sponge and put them into the hole on the hose to prevent blood from spilling out. #Fill the hose with fake blood using the syringe. #Pump the garden sprayer several times to create ample pressure in the bottle. #When ready to shoot the blood spray, open the release valve on the garden sprayer and ka-boom with out the boom: you have a blood spray without the hurt. Episode Sponsors Brutal Legends and Legal Zoom Category:Episodes Category:Builds Category:Practical Effects